


Three Kings in Sirena

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Erin/Coda - Freeform, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Hoshimeguri, M/M, Oral Sex, Sardinia/Fang/Orion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Fang is excited to accept Sardinia’s request to appear at his bedside, but soon finds himself joined by another guest—Orion, the stoic king of Lama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read 100% of all hoshimeguri translations, so apologies if anything doesn’t sync up to canon. It’s really not a plot consistency kind of fic anyway lol Just some Trigger PWP where Ryuu/Fang has extra puppy features for kink purposes.

Fang had never been to invited to Sardinia’s personal chambers before. An attendant to the king led him down a grand hall, softened in appearance by draperies of cloth that shifted from blue to violet in the light. Every tile of the floor and sconce illuminating the hall was a work of art carved from diamond blue marble. 

As a merchant, Fang could never quite get his head around the value of items in Sirena. He had been told that King Sardinia had no possessions or wealth of his own, and that no tax in Sirena went to support his lifestyle. Everything in the castle including this lavish hall were gifts offered to the royal family by artisans and craftsmen out of their affection for their king. For them, the work was it’s own reward.

He thought he better let Coda figure out how to trade with them, and he could deal with the social matters. 

Sardinia liked him. 

The beautiful king of Sirena’s eyes widened with interest the moment they met, and Fang had taken an interest in the mysterious young king as well. He had spent their time together since then regaling him with stories from across the stars. The cloistered King of Sirena loved his stories and his gifts of books and pictures from afar.

Tonight he was requested in Sardinia’s bedchambers. He had never been propositioned in such an official way, but he was interested nonetheless. Sardinia was beautiful and gentle, his heart guarded, but kind. To lay with him was something he could have only dreamed of.

The lady attendant who’d shown him the way turned a latch in the ornate wooden door and opened it for him.

“Thank you,” he said, bowing his head. There weren’t servants here as much as there were very proud volunteers, and they expected as much respect as anyone else.

The room was circular, the far side a balcony looking out onto Sardinia’s kingdom sparkling under the moon. Along the walls, waterfalls dripped in from above and pooled into a ring that encircled the floorspace. Sconces inside colored glass cast shifting shapes of light upon the floor like the bottom of a pool.

He had to admit that it served more than just an artistic purpose—the air inside was fresh and smelled like rain. He could imagine how it might feel to sleep in this room with the sound of trickling water and the soft lighting to lull him to sleep.

To wake up next to Sardinia, that would be a dream come true.

There were shelves of books and pieces of art, and a desk with pens and paper. There was a lounge chair and a long couch, too. The center focus of the room, however, was the bed at its center—gigantic. Large enough for ten people he thought, piled with colorful patterned blankets and pillows, and protected by a sheer canopy of netting.

Standing beside that bed was not Sardinia who he had expected to see, but Orion, the stoic king of Lama.

“Orion?” 

The king of Lama smiled in the very subdued way he always did, as if afraid to betray any emotion. That hint of a smile was so arresting, Fang feared what would happen to his heart if Orion ever dropped his inhibitions. “Fang,” he greeted. “Good to see you again.”

“Always a pleasure,” Fang said, although still wondering why Orion would be here. 

A star traveler in his own right, King Orion had never been as enamored with Fang’s stories as Sardinia. What the two of them bonded over right away was their physical prowess, and the drinks they’d share after a good game or a spar.

Orion was not dressed in his typical severe manner of black and gold. He was wearing a robe in Sirena’s style made from a flowing ocean blue silk. It brought out the cream color in his otherwise ghostly pale skin. He looked like a different person in it, relaxed and effortless, no need for his sword tonight.

Sardinia appeared, stepping out from behind the bed. Instead of his usual cowl, he wore a robe the colors of a sunset with many soft layers that seemed to float on the air. His head was adorned with a jeweled circlet, the focal piece an opal like the one on his crown. He wore just as much if not more gold jewelry around his neck and wrists than he did in public.

“You’re not much for casual dress, are you?” Fang said with a chuckle. “Is that what you sleep in?”

Sardinia’s smile was coy, almost teasing. He stepped towards him, his bare toes peeking out from the bottom of his robe as he pushed into Fang’s personal space, his chin turned up to lock eyes with the taller man. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited a mutual friend.” 

Fang didn’t need the keen sense of smell his people were known for to catch the scent of perfume coming off Sardinia’s neck—water lily, unless he was wrong. 

Fang looked at Orion and then at Sardinia again, not sure what to say.

He heard Orion sigh. “You didn’t explain it to him, Sardinia,” he said. “Of course he’s confused.”

Sardinia’s lips puckered and his face took on an expression that Fang had never seen before on him. He was pouty, almost child-like. The Sardinia that Fang had always seen in the public eye was the embodiment of humility and grace, always controlled.

“Try as I might, I feared that my efforts alone may be inadequate to please you,” Sardinia said, placing his delicate hand against his heart as he spoke. “And Orion is a strong man, still not quite as large as you, but the best that I could find.”

Fang met eyes with Orion again. His expression had grown softer. Orion was looking back at him with a welcoming smile and half-lidded eyes. 

Ryuu feared the involuntary twitch of his ear would give away his thoughts before he had a chance to sort them out. “You think of everything,” he said, mostly to buy time. “But, am I not here to please you, Sardinia?”

He felt the weight of Orion’s hand fall into his shoulder. There was nothing sensual about his touch, his face was serious. And yet, Fang felt a shiver through his body. “When Sardinia choses you, it means he wants to fulfill _your_ desires,” he said. “That’s his way. Is that acceptable to you?”

Fang worried the awkward grin on his face had been misinterpreted as discomfort. What Fang was feeling was more like a cautious excitement. “I’m up for it if you are,” he said. He wished he could find a more regal way to say so, but he was eager. 

Orion withdrew his hand and touched his fingers to his chin, turning his eyes away. Could it be that the king of the universe’s most powerful military was bashful? “I’ve never been with a larger man,” he said, and a hint of pink dusted his cheeks. “I will do my utmost to satisfy you.”

Both what he was saying and the uncharacteristically cute way he was saying it made Fang gush with sudden overwhelming fondness. The tail he kept hidden under his tunic began to wiggle uncontrollably. He hoped no one noticed.

“Well then,” Sardinia said with another beautiful smile, and looped his finger around the clasp of Fang’s collar. “You are overdressed, my dear.”

Fang sighed at the feeling of Sardinia’s hand smoothing over the front of his shirt.

“Wait a moment,” Orion said. “Sardinia, the balcony.”

“What about it?”

“Please draw the curtains.”

Sardinia narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously at Orion. “Are you so modest?”

Orion groaned. “If you had such a playful bodyguard yourself, you’d understand.”

Sardinia giggled. “No show for poor Erin?”

Erin was that red-haired boy that was always following Orion. That boy was always nice to Fang and especially to Coda, but there was something scary about him beneath the surface. “Do you think he is watching from somewhere?”

“Probably.”

Sardinia walked away to close the drapes, and Fang felt an unreasonable pang of longing to be near him again as soon as the warmth of him left his side. 

“I’m sure that even this won’t stop him if he’s determined,” Sardinia said. 

“Probably not.”

The curtains were made of the same glittering gossamer as the drapery in the hall, casting the room in filtered moonlight. 

Sardinia returned to them and took Fang’s hand. His pale fingers and perfectly manicured nails contrasted against Fang’s darker complexion and his rough, trail-worn hands. 

“Come into the light and let us see you,” Sardinia said. “Orion, if you could help me?”

Orion swept behind him as he stepped into the area beside the bed that was lit by a lamp of blue tinted glass. His touch was feather light as he lifted Fang’s jacket from his shoulders and set it over the back of a chair.

Sardinia carefully untied the wrap from his waist. The metal clasp fell to the marble floor between his feet with a clank along with his belts.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he said, and knelt to pick them up. His eyes widened as he lifted them. “They’re heavy.”

Orion took them from Sardinia’s hands. “Or maybe you’re just clumsy?”

A wry smirk. “If only I were a strong warrior like the two of you.”

Orion laughed at that without restraining himself. “What a scary thought.” When he was sincere and open, his voice had a melodic tone to it, deep and beautiful.

Fang opened his mouth thinking he might add something to their banter, but was dazed when Sardinia looked at him again with his rose-colored eyes. Even in competition with all the jewels he wore, they were the brightest thing about him. 

“You don’t have to be so quiet,” Sardinia said, as he went back to undressing him, pulling back the layers of his clothing one by one as if he were unwrapping a gift. Then he chuckled, his eyes trailing up. “Although, those things on your head are quite telling without words.”

Orion returned from tucking Fang’s heavier things away. “I have been wondering,” he said, “are they... ears?”

Fang saw Orion’s hand move to touch one, but still flinched when he felt it. “Y-yes,” he said. “I can hear better with them.”

“Four ears seems strange,” Orion said, “but I can see how it would give you an advantage in battle.”

“They’re cute,” Sardinia said. “Why do you hide them?” 

Fang struggled to string a coherent sentence together with both Sardinia pulling his shirt open and Orion inspecting his ears. “I-it’s because,” he said, shivering at Orion’s touch. “Coda said that Bestians might be treated poorly if we are recognized for our kind,” he said. “So we hide our ears and tails.”

“Tails?” Sardinia asked. His question was answered as he removed the tunic, leaving Fang shirtless and without any flap of fabric to cover his tail. “Ah...”. Sardinia’s eyes sparkled and he began to blush at the sight of the fluffy curl. “How wonderful.”

“If anyone gives you trouble for your that, just tell me,” Orion said, sounding protective all of the sudden. “I won’t stand for such bigotry, it won’t be allowed.”

Fang gave a soft laugh at that and raised his hand to pull Orion’s away. “I can take care of us on my own. And, that tickles.”

“A-apologies,” Orion said, flustered.

Sardinia lifted onto his toes and gave Fang the lightest kiss against his jawline. “Come sit.”

The ghost of his kiss left Fang floating as Sardinia led him by the hand. He sat on the bed. Such a soft mattress, it gave way under his weight.

Sardinia knelt at his feet next to the bed and began to untie his boots. “I-I could do that on my own,” he stammered at the sight of King Sardinia lowering himself to such a task, his exquisite silks pooled on the floor around him.

“Your feet are not beneath me,” Sardinia said, and planted a kiss against the inside of his knee as he pulled off the first boot. 

Fang could feel the warmth of Sardinia’s lips through the leg of his pants and inhaled sharply, trying to control his body, trying to stop his tail from doing something embarrassing.

Soon his shoes were undone and set aside. “Orion, would you handle the rest, please?”

Orion climbed into the bed and sat behind him. “With your permission,” Orion said to Fang, as he pulled at the waist of his pants to indicate what he intended to do.

“Yes,” Fang said. 

Orion might be as strong as a Bestian, Fang thought, as Orion pushed him back against a pillow and lifted his legs to pulled his pants away. It excited him to imagine Orion lifting him into his arms, or pressing him down into the bed.

Soon all he had left to cover himself was bit of smallclothes that didn’t leave much to the imagination, thin as if was.

“May I kiss you?” Orion asked, as serious as if he were planning a battle strategy, and with that adorable shade of red on his face again.

“You don’t have to ask me about everything,” Fang said. “I’m here because I want to be.”

“I’m aware, but...” Orion leaned over him, casting a shadow with his body. “Sardinia can sometimes overlook boundaries. The people of Sirena are not so concerned with the sharing of their bodies, it was a shock to me.”

“I appreciate your concern.” Fang gave in to the temptation to run his fingers through that wavy silver hair that Orion had. It was silky between his fingers. “You may kiss me, I would like that.” 

Orion lowered his head and pressed his lips to Fang’s mouth. His kiss was powerful, pressing Fang’s head against the pillow. It made his toes curl. He found himself fighting the urge to pull Orion down on top of him, to bring against him with his entire body.

Orion’s fingers slipped into his underwear and pulled it down. Fang gasped against Orion’s mouth as he removed the article, leaving Fang naked against the sheets of Sardinia’s bed, the cool air against his bare skin.

“I turn my back for a second, and you’ve already gotten started without me?”

Fang’s ears flicked at the sound of Sardinia’s voice. Orion pulled away and sat up straight beside him. “Next time, don’t take so long.”

Sardinia was holding a ceramic bowl painted with lilies. Inside it were some bottles, cloths, and brushes.

“What’s that?” Fang asked.

Sardinia smiled as he pulled up the skirts around his legs and glided into the bed on his knees. “For your pleasure, of course,” he said. “Orion, if you could hold him up in whatever way is most comfortable?”

“Gladly.” Orion slid a hand underneath him and lifted him into a sitting position. 

Sardinia took the brush in hand along with a small helping of one of the oils and rubbed it against Fang’s arm to test. “There now, it isn’t too rough, is it?”

Far from it, the brush was soft and left his skin tingling wherever it moved. “I like it.”

“Good,” Sardinia said. “Just relax.”

Fang let his head drop to Orion’s shoulder, the bridge of his nose against Orion’s neck, a warm spot. Orion smelled like he’d been given some of Sirena’s perfume as well, but his scent was warm like cinnamon spice.

“So gentle,” Orion said, and traced his fingers around Fang’s chin and into his hair. “I didn’t know that you could be this way.”

Orion had only ever seen him fight and drink, after all. Although he did both things with a big smile on his face, he wondered how much of a shock it must be to see how submissive he was right now. “Coda would scold me if he knew,” Fang said, “how much I like to be held.”

“Sardinia’s intuition was correct as usual.” Orion added a dry laugh. “I suppose it always is.”

Sardinia’s brush moved down Fang’s back and to his tail. Such a sensitive spot, but when he was warmed up like this, he loved it.

“It’s fluffy,” Sardinia said, half in a giggle. He moved the brush underneath it and pulled up with the grain of his fur. “So soft...”

Fang made a sound, something louder than a sigh, against Orion’s neck. 

“Sardinia, he said it tickles—“

“No, it’s all right now,” Fang said. 

“In that case...” Orion’s hand in Fang’s hair found the base of his beast ear and he began to rub like one might do to a puppy. “Is that all right as well?”

Fang murmured a sweet noise from deep in his chest. His body arced and he his hands gathered the silk of Orion’s sleeve as he clenched his arm in his hand.

“Seems it is,” Sardinia said, and he continued to brush Fang’s tail.

“Ah.” Fang was in heaven, absolutely overwhelmed. He was tingly all over, light as air. “It’s been so long since anyone brushed me.”

“How unfortunate,” Sardinia said. “It seems you like it.” Sardinia let go of his tail for a moment to watch it waggle. At this point it was wild, slapping the sheets. “Is this normal?”

“I can’t help it,” he said, straining to speak clearly. “It’s involuntary.”

“How cute...” Sardinia set the brush aside. He rubbed Fang’s back with his hands instead. “Why do you sound so embarrassed?”

“Because, it—“ 

“Don’t tease him, Sardinia.” 

Sardinia reached a hand over Fang’s shoulder to slide a finger teasingly under Orion’s chin. “Oh, it seems King Orion is cross with me. I promise I won’t be mean to your dear friend, so don’t give me such a scary look.”

Orion scowled, but his face was still blushing. Fang couldn’t help but smile at the incongruity. 

Sardinia massaged his back, getting in between the muscles and drawing out every ache with his lithe fingers. It felt even better than the brush. 

Orion pushed him gently back against Sardinia, who wrapped his arms around his chest. 

Sardinia began to kiss him then, with sweet pecks to his head and all over his ears. 

Fang threw his head back against him like a dog rolling over for a belly rub.

Orion kissed his exposed throat. His kisses were rough compared to the gentle ones Sardinia was peppering against his ear. He sucked at him at him, likely to leave marks. Fang liked the idea of leaving here marked all over, bearing proof of King Orion’s affection for days to come.

Orion lifted his legs, pushing them open and positioning himself between his knees. 

All the while, Sardinia’s hands were growing more curious by the second, feeling out the ridges of his chest and finding the hard nubs of his nipples. 

Fang sucked in a sharp breath as he pinched him.

Sardinia hushed him so close to his ear he could feel the warm air from his breath. “Just relax now,” he said. “Let everything out.” He kissed Fang’s ear and played with the ridge with his teeth. Though not as sensitive as his beast ears, it was enough to make him release a guttural moan. 

A moan that cut off with a gasp as Orion ran his fingers down the shaft of his cock. 

Orion’s touch was not as gentle and playful as Sardinia’s. He grabbed him roughly and began to tug. 

Fang whimpered, so ready for that kind of hard touch that it made his head swim. “Please,” he begged. “Orion...”

Orion knew what he was asking without needing to be told. He took one of Sardinia’s oils and rubbed it between his hands to make it warm.

Fang felt the slick wetness against his sack as Orion felt around for his entrance. The ring of muscle tightened as he grazed his fingers over it.

“Deep breaths,” Sardinia said, petting his hand over Fang’s hair in a comforting motion. 

Fang hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath. He did as he was told and let his body relax. Orion pressed his finger inside. 

“Still too tight,” Orion said.

Although Fang was quite adept at pleasing others, it had been a long time since anyone had touched him this way. The intrusion was a strange at first, but began to feel better as Orion moved his finger inside. Another deep breath.

“That’s it,” Orion said. “Good.”

Fang wished his body would give in without so much coaxing. He hadn’t the patience to wait any longer when Orion inserted a second finger and began to pump his hand in and out with less caution. He wanted much more than those fingers inside of him. He whined and wriggled in Sardinia’s grasp, needing.

“Patience, patience,” Sardinia chided. “We have all night, my dear.”

The fingers that scissored inside of him were driving him mad as they brushed against his sweet spot and yet not enough, he was not full enough.

Orion seemed to judge that he was ready and removed his hand. He untied the sash from his robe. 

His skin was pale as a full moon and smooth like glass. When they first met, Fang had thought how beautiful this king was, and he had wondered if he could really wield such a heavy sword. Then and now, he marveled at how much beauty and strength could exist in one form. 

Under normal circumstances, Fang would have liked to admire Orion’s body, but in the state he was in, his eyes drew immediately to Orion’s erection, it’s proportion and readiness.

The robe discarded, Orion returned to him and kissed him again. Fang grasped at him, thirsty for more than that. He wanted to drown in this man’s kiss.

“Tell me what I can do to make it good for you,” Orion said as he positioned himself. 

Fang felt the tip against his hole, slick and warm. “Don’t hold back,” he said. “There’s no need to be gentle with me.”

When Fang said that, he swore he could feel Sardinia shudder. Watching this must be affecting him more that he let on. The breaths in his ear were shorter, more ragged.

He was unable to focus on Sardinia for long when Orion pushed into him, filling him up inside.

Fang clutched Orin’s shoulder and squeezed until he winced, nail marks embedded in his milky white skin. 

“Gods you’re tighter than him and he’s tiny,” Orion said in a strained voice that was almost a growl. 

“Is it good?” Sardinia asked, still with his lips close to his ear. 

“Yes,” Fang managed to say, even with Orion lodged deep within him. “Deeper, please.”

Sardinia flashed his smile up at Orion. “You heard him.”

Orion leaned in, planting his hands on either side of Sardinia, who was holding Fang to the best of his ability. He lowered his head into Fang’s neck and kissed him, sucking hard and biting with his teeth in turn as he gave one hard thrust. Fang wished he would bite until he made his mark something he could carry with him always.

Fang whimpered as Orion’s body pounded against him again. He lifted his leg and Orion held it over his shoulder, driving in even deeper.

Sardinia watched in silence, his grip tightening around Fang’s chest. His breath hitched. 

Fang draped his hands around Orion’s neck and pressed his forehead to his. He looked deeply into his eyes, grey like storm clouds. 

Orion kissed him, rough and sloppy with the movement of their bodies. 

He pulled away with Orion’s lower lip between his teeth. “Still more,” he said. Orion was not fully sheathed inside him yet. 

“Lay down.” Sardinia whispered, and lowered Fang onto a pillow.

Fang grabbed Sardinia’s slender wrist. “Please don’t go. I want you, too.”

“How needy,” he cooed, and brushed his hands over the sides of Fang’s face. “I’m right here, always.”

Fang looked up and Sardinia was lingering over him. He bent and kissed Fang’s lips, sweet and gentle. 

With better access at this angle, Orion bucked his hips and groaned in ecstasy. Fang could smell the sweat beading on his back, he could feel it under his fingers as he scraped down his arms. 

He’d never been fucked so deeply. Orion pressed into his body like he’d never felt before. It filled him up with stars. 

Orion fumbled with his hand between their bodies until he found Fang’s cock. Coated with oil and dripping with his fluid, it slid effortlessly in and out of his palm. 

That touch was the thing that finally made it enough, that made his body shiver. “Yes,” he said in a moan, writhing against Sardinia’s thighs and the pillows under his head. “Yes that’s it, that...”

“This?” Orion teased, stroking his cock harder. 

Fang choked on his words, unable to find them in the haze filling his head.

Orion pressed his eyes closed and let a moan drip from his lips. His thrusts became more erratic, uncontrolled. 

Fang squeezed his legs around Orions waist, pushing him in deep as he could. He couldn’t stop his body from clenching up tight as a streak of white splattered against Orion’s stomach.

Orion peaked with a final groan, thrusting slower and slower until he had ridden it out. 

Weak in the aftermath, Orion let his body fall against Fang, gasping for breath, thoroughly spent.

His skin was glowing with sweat and his blush had spread all over. He opened his eyes a slit and looked at Fang.

Fang smiled and kissed him. “You are very beautiful right now,” he said.

Orion would have blushed more if it were possible. He frowned. “I’m not...”

Fang nuzzled his way into Orion’s arms. “I think,” he said, almost afraid to admit this. “I think that might be the best I’ve had. Was is good for you as well?”

“That should be obvious.” Orion’s breath finally calmed and he sighed deeply. “Sardinia knows how to make a match.”

“Oh, Sardinia...”. Fang rose to sit and turned to face Sardinia, who had been oddly silent since they finished. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything special,” Sardinia said with a smile, but it seemed to be covering some sense of disappointment. 

Fang rolled over and cupped Sardinia’s face in his hands as he kissed him deeply, letting all the feelings welled up in him from before spill out. 

Sardinia pulled away and looked back at him in surprise. “Do you still need more?”

“No, but you...” he wrapped his arm around Sardinia’s small waist and pulled him closer. “You haven’t asked for anything.”

Orion lifted himself up with a tired groan. “He doesn’t easily admit what he wants. You can see how pushy he is when he wants to please you, but then—“

“I’m quite satisfied,” Sardinia cut him off. “You should rest and recover your strength before you make offers you can’t fulfill.”

“You’ve never been with a Bestian,” Fang laughed. He rose onto his knees, and watched as Sardinia’s eyes fell to his lower body, widening at the sight of his erection standing up to its full extent after just a short moment’s rest. “It’ll take more than that to wear me out, your highness.”

His eyes darted up and down as if he couldn’t decide where to look. “Y-you...”

Fang grinned. “If you want to please me tonight, then undress yourself, please.”

“So direct now,” Orion chuckled. “I second the motion.”

Sardinia looked back at both of them. “If it’s your request, then...”

For the first time that night, Sardinia seemed bashful as he carefully unwrapped the many layers around himself, revealing his skin little by little. His blush, although not as pronounced on his vibrant skin as Orion’s, was a perfect compliment to his eyes.

When he was bare, Fang realized how much of his body he had never seen. Always robed in so many layers, it was only now that Fang could see how slender he was, the curve of his waist, the pronounced shape of his hips, his creamy thighs.

“So this is the treasure of Sirena,” Fang said in marvel. “How beautiful you are, Sardinia. I can’t imagine why you hide your shape in so many—“

He was silenced by Sardinia’s lips against his mouth. It seemed as if Sardinia really only wanted him to shut up, but he couldn’t complain.

“Not so fast,” Orion said, and pulled Sardinia away. He held Sardinia’s arms back with little effort despite his struggles. “I think you need to let your dear Fang do as he will..”

Sardinia huffed, but he didn’t object. “Of course, I offer my body to you, Fang.”

Fang looked over him thoughtfully, his lithe body adorned now only with gems and gold bangles. He wanted to kiss every inch of that soft peach skin.

He started at Sardinia’s ear, kissing as gently as Sardinia had kissed him. His skin had a subtle taste to it, sweet and fragrant. 

Sardinia pulled against Orion in frustration, but was helpless to free himself. “Brute,” he said with a pout.

Orion chuckled. “I suspect you like it.”

He didn’t argue.

Fang bared his teeth and pressed them against Sardinia’s skin, soft as a strawberry cake. His canines were not sharp but they were longer than a typical star-dweller’s. He teased Sardinia’s skin with them, careful not to  
leave a mark.

Sardinia gasped and sighed. The sound was so angelic, full of pent up desires. 

Fang moved on, kissing and nibbling at Sardinia’s neck and then his collarbone, a pronounced feature on the slender boy. “So pretty,” he said, lips brushing against his skin with the words. 

“So you’ve said,” Sardinia replied, but the sardonic tone had drained out of his voice.

He traveled lower, stopping to take  
special note of Sardinia’s nipples. Cute little pink tips, so soft at the first touch. They tightened up under his fingertips, but remained pliable, springy. 

Sardinia huffed a sharp breath. “Having fun playing with me, are you?”

Fang didn’t answer, but closed his mouth around one of the nubs. Sardinia suppressed the moan that threatened to break his composure, keeping his lips pressed firmly shut. 

He licked it like the cream peak on top of a pie, then enveloped it with his mouth once more and sucked, swiping with his tongue. Sardinia whimpered more. When Fang employed his teeth, it finally broke him. His fangs grazed over the sensitive skin and Sardinia couldn’t stop a moan from pouring from his lips.

Fang chuckled to himself, satisfied, and moved on before the effect was lost.

He knelt on his hands and knees to kiss Sardinia’s stomach. Sardinia flinched at the touch and Orion held him steady. Fang thought he should thank him for that later.

Although he was so thin, Sardinia’s thighs were shapely and soft. Fang squeezed one and felt a toned muscle hiding there. Sardinia was not as harmless as he looked after all.

“I’m going to kiss you here now,” Fang said, tapping the tip of Sardinia’s cock with his index finger.

“Why would you bother with something like that?” Sardinia scoffed. “I am ready for you as it is.”

“Because I want to.”

Orion hummed in agreement. “Watching you squirm is it’s own reward.”

“Such indignity.”

“Say the word and I’ll release you.”

Sardinia lifted his chin in the air defiantly, but said nothing. Orion kissed the side of his head through his hair, a loving gesture. It calmed him. Sardinia exhaled a deep breath and let himself fall back against Orion’s chest.

Fang returned his attention to the matter at hand. Sardinia’s cock was darker than the rest of his skin, and pinkish. A good size, not small, but not more than Fang thought he could fit into his mouth easily. 

Sardinia was beautiful, but to say so again might test his patience. 

Fang pecked the tip first as an experiment. Sardinia sucked in a deep breath, tensing up in anticipation. So sensitive, he would have to be careful. He continued to kiss him, letting his lips linger on the flesh more and more until he reached the base.

He dragged his tongue back to the tip and sat up again. “Orion?”

Orion had been watching intently and snapped to attention at the sound of his name. Fang rubbed his fingers together and gestured for the bottle. Orion nodded and tossed it to him.

“What are you up to?” Sardinia was pouring at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not finished yet.”

He knelt down again between Sardinia’s legs and found a stable position that freed up his hands. He slicked his right with oil and began to touch him, first paying special attention to the patch of skin underneath his balls, nice and soft like a peach. With his left he grasped the base of Sardinia’s erection and gently squeezed him.

Sardinia made a small frustrated sound and puffed a breath from his chest.

He pressed his lips to Sardinia’s cock once again, this time parting them to envelop the head. His tongue flicked around it in a way knew must feel good, because he could feel Sardinia twitch in his mouth. 

He moved his fingers farther down and pressed against the pucker of flesh. It yielded to him and he slipped his finger inside.

Sardinia couldn’t hold back a little sigh of ecstasy as Fang felt deep in side of him, pushing the cock farther into his mouth. 

Orion’s hold was no longer needed to keep him compliant, but now was to hold him down as he arced his back and his hips bucked against his will.

Fang felt his cock hit the back of his throat. If that was the worst, it wasn’t any more than he could handle.

“Ah...” Sardinia’s breath grew ragged. Fang pushed in and out of him. “Please more,” he gasped. “Don’t tease me.”

“Not so fun when you’re on the receiving end, is it?” Orion said against his ear. He was enjoying this, too.

“I need to be careful with such a lovely treasure,” Fang said. He couldn’t help but join in the fun.

“You’re touching me like I’m made of glass!” 

He mustn’t have intended to lash out in such a way. As soon as he heard himself, he turned his head up, pouting.

Poor Sardinia, Fang thought with a chuckle. He would relieve him of his frustration soon enough.

He slipped another finger into him to join the first, and began to stroke his insides, curling his fingers and pushing.

Sardinia’s body jolted against Orion’s hold. He clenched his teeth.

Fang sucked him harder, hollowing his cheeks. He let his teeth graze gently over the head, never to harm him but only to give him a thrill. 

Sardinia lost control over his carefully moderated responses. The sweetest cry came pouring out of him. He took a breath and moaned again, and again, as Fang exploited his body’s sensitivity.

His legs began to twitch, a good sign, although Fang had to reposition his arm to keep from being involuntarily kicked.

Sardinia came, releasing his seed into Fang’s mouth. Fang slowed his pace but refused to stop until his body had relaxed back into Orion‘s arms.

Sardinia watched him, panting, his eyes half lidded and distant, as he found the cloth from the bowl Sardinia brought earlier and wiped his mouth.

Orion lowered Sardinia gently into the bed, kissing his forehead. “That was effective,” he said. 

Sardinia agreed with a mumble of what might have been words.

Fang joined them and laid by Sardinia’s side. He took the opportunity to play with his hair, fluffy and almost white, like a rabbit’s. It wasn’t the right time to say so, but he really loved Sardinia. His heart burst with joy just to see him lying there, content as he was. He watched his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath, his beautiful skin adorned with jewels.

“Show me how to do that sometime,” Orion said. 

Fang blushed. “I guess I could demonstrate it for you.”

“That would be—“

Sardinia sat up between them. “Don’t go off without me just yet.”

“I thought you had fallen asleep,” Orion laughed. 

“If that’s what he can do with his fingers, then I really must know what he can do with _that_.”

“Eh?” Fang looked up. Sardinia was suddenly looming over him, planting his hand into the pillow by his head.

“Oh, I should have warned you,” Orion said with a shrug. “Sardinia gets even more handsy after he comes.”

“Hush, you...”

Fang looked up into Sardinia’s eyes. They were sparkling. He seemed so happy. He was having fun. “Anything for you,” he said, and pulled him into a kiss.

Orion’s warning was not misplaced. Something had changed in Sardinia since a moment ago. His kiss was desperate. He clutched at Fang’s hair, humming hungry little noises against his lips.

Fang needed to have him, his beautiful Sardinia. He sat up under him, scooping him into his lap.

Sardinia didn’t wait to be guided, he found Fang’s cock and began to rock against it, trying to push it inside himself. 

Fang fumbled his shaking hands over Sardinia’s hips and grabbed the soft cheeks of his ass. He pushed him down, eliciting a gasp as his cock pressed firmly into Sardinia.

He feared he might have been too rough in his excitement, but Sardinia pulled him close and rasped against his ear, “Harder.”

“Anything you ask,” he said, and lifted him up again. He guided Sardinia to bend forward.

He pushed Sardinia onto his hands and knees and thrust deep into him, pulling his hips back hard against his cock. 

Sardinia’s voice was as loud as he’d ever heard it, sweet and lusty as he moaned “Yes,” and confirmed again that he wanted it harder. 

Orion chose not to help this time, satisfied with watching as Fang fucked Sardinia senseless. The thought of his eyes on them made Fang’s neck burn.

“That’s so good,” Sardinia managed to choke out between the cries of ecstasy that wracked his body in rhythm with the clack of his jewelry bouncing back and forth.

What a mess he was with his eyes pressed shut and wet with tears, his mouth hanging open and drooling. Fang was overwhelmed with the need to hold him close. 

He hooked an arm around him and lifted Sardinia up to hold his back against his chest. Flattening his hand down the front of his body. He could feel the bulge below his stomach from his cock pressing so deeply in and out as he continued to fuck breathy moans out of him.

Sardinia raised his arm and cupped his palm against Fang’s cheek. “Touch me, please?” he asked in his sweet voice, breathless and weak.

He accepted Sardinia’s request and moved his hand lower, closing it around his cock, throbbing in need of release. “You are so beautiful,” he said, and kissed Sardinia through his soft hair.

This time, Sardinia didn’t tense and twist up like a wound up spring. His body yielded to the force that overcame him, sighing and panting as he came. His come dripped from Fang’s hand and into the bed.

“Sardinia,” he said, holding him tighter, pushed to the edge by the sight of him, the sound of his desperate gasps for breath. 

Sardinia cried out as Fang bit him hard on the neck, overcome by his primal desire. 

His body wracked as he felt himself peak, a climax so powerful that he could see stars. His cock throbbed as he released his load deep inside Sardinia, leaving him filled up and gushing with his come.

Orion caught the limp body of Sardinia as he slumped forward, sapped of strength. 

Fang wanted to be the one holding Sardinia, but he failed to even hold himself up. His large body crashed into the pillows and sheets with a hefty thud that made the entire mattress bounce.

Orion laughed to himself as he laid Sardinia down next to Fang. Sardinia mumbled happy sounds and curled up between the two of them, nuzzling his head under Fang’s chin while pulling Orion’s arm around himself.

What made Fang happier than anything else was to see Sardinia basking in the center of their affection, unashamed. 

As the haze of afterglow cleared, a cold realization hit him. “I bit you,” he said in a gasp and lifted Sardinia up to inspect him for damage. “I-I didn’t mean to, I’m so so sorry!”

Sardinia groaned at being moved from his comfortable position. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Fang brushed his hair aside to look at the spot at the base of his neck. He sighed in relief to see his teeth hadn’t broken the skin. There might be a bruise later, but no trouble with infection, at least.

Sardinia smiled and ran his fingers through Fang’s hair. “Don’t fret so, I enjoyed it.”

Fang shook his head. “I should have asked first, at least, it’s my way.”

Orion smirked. “I bit you too, you know.”

Fang touched the spot where Orion had gone in hard with his teeth. “But you aren’t Bestian, I know you don’t mean anything by it.”

“Is there some deeper meaning to a love bite that we’re unaware of?”

Fang struggled to find the words to explain. The ears on his head flattened in embarrassment. “It’s proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“That you belong to me!” Fang spurted out and lowered his head. “It’s instinctual, and in our culture it means that you’re mine.”

Sardinia smiled and traced the bite mark on his neck with his fingers. “Belonging to you, I...” He flashed his bright eyes at Fang with a smile. “I quite like that idea.”

Orion scoffed. “And I bit Fang, so he belongs to me. That means you’re also mine by association.”

“What makes you think I’ll let you have him?” A mischievous look sparkled in Sardinia’s eyes. He pounced at Orion, throwing his arms around his neck, assaulting him with kisses and loving bites.

Orion shouted, more in alarm that pain, and cupped his hand over the spot where Sardinia dug his teeth in. “By gods, you could have at least warned me.”

“Now you’re mine,” Sardinia said. “And we all belong to each other.”

Fang watched them smile at each other and at him and his tail began to wag on its own accord once again. An uncanny sense of warmth washed over him, more than anything else had so far that night. 

He rose up on his knees and threw an arm over both Orion and Sardinia, pushing them back into the bed, kissing and nuzzling them both with all the fondness that had built up in his heart.

“So heavy,” Orion groaned. “Fang, please.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy.”

Sardinia laughed and pat his back. “There there,” he said. “My dear Fang, aren’t you the least bit tired yet?”

Fang shifted his weight so that he didn’t suffocate the two of them. He didn’t want to keep them awake all night, but...

“I have never been more awake.”

Orion and Sardinia shared a look with each other and laughed. 

“What trouble have you gotten us into, Sardinia?” Orion sighed and stretched his arms over his head. “I suppose it’s my turn, but you’d best recover quickly. I doubt he’ll be done any time soon.”

Fang grinned ear to ear. The best night of his life had only begun.


	2. Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little AU scenario was just too fun, so I decided why not add a few more ideas. This chapter is Erin/Coda or at least “Erin could kill Coda with a flick of his wrist and that’s arousing to him for some reason”

Coda didn’t care what his leader did in his spare time, but it was annoying to think of him banging the king of another nation. Couldn’t it cause an international incident? 

Wasn’t his business.

What did seem to be his business though was one red-haired ex-assassin who was perched on the rafters outside the hall’s windows. 

He had a pair of binoculars in his hand and was peering up into another wing of the castle.

He didn’t seem too concerned who saw him there, even though he was quite obviously from Lama, and they were in the royal castle of Sirena, an isolationist state.

He tapped on the glass. 

Erin looked over his shoulder and waved, giving him a big grin as if they’d just passed each other in the market by happenstance.

Coda tapped again, this time harder.

Erin slid back up to the window and pulled it open from the outside. Coda leaned forward just enough to see what a narrow rafter he was perched on, and how far down the drop was.

Erin was as unconcerned about the fall as a bird. “Want to see something funny?” 

Coda scowled. “No, not at all.”

Erin went on like he hadn’t said anything. “You can see straight into Sardinia’s bedroom from here!”

“Gross.” He blushed at the thought of what might be going on in that room right about then. Despite his disgust, he leaned his head through the window to try and see just how much of Fang’s illicit encounter was on display to the world. He could barely see, even if he squinted. “There’s nothing but curtains.”

“If you look with these binoculars, you can still see their silhouettes,” Erin said, holding them out. “You want to try?”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No. And I can’t have you spying on my leader.”

Erin’s eyes narrowed and a cat-like smile spread across his face. “Just how do you think you can make me stop?”

Coda clenched his hand. He’d seen Erin move when he was being serious about attacking someone before. He knew as soon as he reached to snatch those binoculars, Erin could have a knife at his throat. 

Being near Erin and knowing what he could do felt like standing out on that rafter, looking down.

Erin’s dangerous look gave way again to his playful smile. “If you want me to stop entertaining myself, you better offer me something that’s even more fun.”

“Like what?”

Coda was sorry he asked. Erin swooped through the window and back inside the building in one fluid motion as easily as taking a step.

He clapped his hands together as if to beg. “I want to touch your fluffy ears!”

Coda’s hands instinctively grabbed the sides of his hat. “Hell no!”

“Come on,” Erin cooed, inching closer. “I really want to.”

Coda took a deep breath. “I know you could force me to if you wanted.”

Erin stopped where he was and looked at him blankly, blinking those big eyes at him. “Huh? I wouldn’t do a thing like that.”

Coda took a step back and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “In that case, no, you may not.”

He pouted. “Aw, guess I’ll go back to peeping, then.”

Erin turned to the window again. 

Coda tapped his foot, impatient for something. What, he didn’t know. He should just leave. But....

“Why do you want to touch them, anyway?”

Erin shrugged. “Because they’re cute and they look soft. Do I need any other reason?”

“It’s an intimate gesture in my culture,” he said. “You don’t just touch another person’s ears.”

“Ah!” Coda regretted saying that, since it only made Erin gaze at him with his eyes sparkling. “So Bestians touch each other’s ears when they do it?”

“No!” Coda turned even brighter red. “It’s not _that_ its more like a kiss!”

“Oh.” Erin pushed back into his personal space. “Can I?”

“I said no!” Coda backed up again. He didn’t realize how far Erin had advanced until his back hit the wall behind him. “Go back to your peep show, you pervert.”

Erin pouted. “Fine, fine. You’re cute, but you’re no fun.”

Coda turned and walked as quickly down the hall as he could, refusing to break into a run. He wasn’t about to give Erin the satisfaction of watching him run away.

His face was hot and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t for Fang and his midnight tryst, and it definitely wasn’t for Erin.


	3. Gifts from Abroad

“A present for you!” 

Erin danced into his office holding a package over his head. 

Orion had been figuring out how to find enough money in the budget to establish a public works department. He would never want his people to become so freeloading as Sirena’s, but they at least deserved a park or two.

“I’ll see to my mail at a later time,” Orion grumbled.

“Are you sure? It’s from...” he paused dramatically and put a hand to his chest. “Bestia!”

Orion set his pen on the desk. This office work was aging him faster that the war ever could. “From the Burst Roar caravan?”

Erin held it up and spun around on his toe like a ballerina. “What could be waiting inside? A love letter?”

“Put it down, Erin.”

Of course, Erin ignored him and cut open the small package with one of his knives which appeared, disturbingly, in his hand seemingly from nowhere. There was a smaller ornate box and a letter inside, nestled carefully in between packing paper.

Erin set the box down, but kept the envelope. He cleared his throat as he opened it.

“Dear King Orion, I hope my message finds you well.”

Orion rose from his desk and swiped his arm at Erin, but catching him was like trying to nail water to a wall. 

“On my last trip to Alba, I picked up an interesting stone. Because it is a colorless grey, the people of Alba who prefer bright and colorful stones consider it unlucky; but looking into it, I couldn’t help be reminded of your eyes.”

Orion gave up on trying to reclaim the letter from Erin and instead tried to appear unperturbed. He turned to the box instead, a jewelry box with markings from Alba.

Inside was a stone about the size of a walnut. It was a colorless grey as described and clouded, but it’s center swirled in the light, sparkling silver.

“It looks like a little rain cloud, doesn’t it?” Erin said, marveling as Orion held it up to the light. “I didn’t know that man could be so romantic.”

Orion huffed. “It’s an awkward gift, isn’t it? A stone of bad luck.”

“There’s more,” Erin said, and began to read again. “It reminds me of the steel from Lama, too. I hope that you’ll like it. If you do, I can bring you as many as you want.”

“See? He’s simply trying to interest me in a product that has no market. Nothing to it, he’s a merchant after all.”

“Sure.” Erin, having finally lost interest, allowed Orion to take the letter back.

He pored over it, reading every word for himself. It was written by hand. Fang’s handwriting was angular and the strokes were wild, but it was legible enough. “Doesn’t say when he plans to visit Lama next...”

“No, why? Are you lonely for him?”

Orion scowled at Erin lingering over him as he sat back into his desk chair. “Nothing like that.”

—-

The Burst Roar Caravan docked at a trade station between the stars. Coda collected the messages that had been sent to them, there weren’t very many.

Only one in particular stood out because it was from Lama. The envelope was black. “They do have an aesthetic,” he groaned to himself.

—-

“Fang,” Coda said, waving the letter as he entered Fang’s study. “Mind explaining this message?”

Fang looked up from his chair where he’d been idly flipping through his personal notebook. “Why, what is it?”

Coda opened it and began to read from the letter in a terse and sarcastic tone.

“Thank you, Lord Fang, for the special gift that made King Orion smile. Since I love to see my king with a smile on his face, I feel it is my duty to give you a special tip. My king enjoys both flowers and sweets, although he is embarrassed to say so. A merchant such as you should surely be able to find something to court his favor. Sincerely, Erin.”

“Oh!” A wide grin spread over Fang’s face. “Orion must have liked the stone I sent. That’s wonderful.”

Coda covered his face with his hand and groaned. “Are you seriously hooking up the king of yet another star?”

He blinked and his mouth pressed into a line, concentrating. Coda wondered if he understood at all why that had so much potential for disaster. “All I did was send him a gift. You make it sound like I’m bedding the entire galaxy.”

Coda sighed. “I suppose it’ll help our business relationship, but you better not get on his bad side. I am not sorting out an interstellar war should you scorn him in some way. King Orion commands all the forces of Lama, you know.”

“Oh Coda, it’s fine!” Fang laughed and rubbed the back of his head, as if his transgression were as minor as forgetting to do his homework. “What if we visit Lama again? You could see your friend Erin!”

“Yeah, my _friend_.” Coda balked at the notion. Thinking about that deadly red-head still brought an uncomfortable heat to his face that he couldn’t explain. “We do have a trade appointment in a few weeks,” he said. “So just wait until then.”

Fang’s shoulders slumped and he looked up at Coda like a puppy who didn’t get his bone. “I kind of want to go now.”

Coda sighed. Fang was at least giving him the option to veto, instead on hauling away on his own as always. “We can go a little early,” he said. “But we have to finish business in Bestia first.”

“All right.” Fang was never sullen for long. He perked right up, hands on his hips and a confident grin on his face. “I can barter for the rarest, most beautiful flower in all of Bestia!”

Coda resisted the urge to pull his hat down over his face and a scream. “Why are you like this? Who will you want to bed next? King Carnelian?”

Fang didn’t respond right away, as if he might consider it. “Well...”

“Don’t even answer that!”


End file.
